fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WFPA
Not to be confused with WFPA-CD, the real life UniMas affiliated station serving Philadelphia, PA. WFPA is a CBS affiliate serving Peoria/Bloomington, IL. It broadcasts on Channel 46 and is owned by RainbowDash72. Syndicated programming on WFPA includes Hell on Wheels, Feed the Beast, Mad Men, Entertainment Tonight, and Inside Edition among others. History WFPA was signed on June 6, 1984 as WIPA, and as North-Central Illinois's first independent station. With many independent stations in Chicago dominating the Peoria-Bloomington independent station market. Community Television signed on WIPA, not putting alot of effort in keeping the station alive. As Community focused on their Springfield station, WIC. Community sold the station to Minnesota-based North Star Media in 1985, to support WIC. North Star put heavy money into the station, purchasing better programming. In 1986, WFPA joined the Fox network, put still branded its self as a independent station. Ratings rose as many Chicago stations left the market to focus on the windy city. In 1991, North Star sold the station to Pennsylvania-based Columbus Media III, as North Star was on the verge of bankruptcy. In 1993, as Fox wanted newscasts on all of its stations, Columbus launched a newscast, as Fox46 News at 9, and Fox46 News Sunrise. In 1994, Columbus was bought by Texas-based, Belo. CBS has an "Eye" on WFPA As the 1995 broadcast realignment was going on, CBS affiliate, WIXO, announced it will leave CBS for Fox. Belo affiliated WFPA with CBS, along with San Antonio former NBC station, KEWT. The branding switched from Fox46 to CBS46. Newscast was added at noon, 5, 6, and the 9PM news was bumped down to 10. In 1996, the branding was switched from CBS46 to WFPA, as they wanted WFPA to seem less like a "newbie station". The station was lagging behind the other stations. In 1997, they ditched the Millennium 3 package, for the Image News Package from Gari Media Group, to give WFPA a new look, but continued to use the "North-Central Illinois's Information Station". In 2002, the station rebranded back to CBS46, with the new CBS46 Eyewitness News. With its new slogan, Knowing Our Community. With its rebranding, WFPA took 2nd in the 11 o'clock newscast, behind WIXO. With heavy investments. In 2013, the station rebranded again to CBS Peoria. But it only lasted 3 years, as ratings plunged, due to many people thinking it was a "Peoria-Only" station. So in late 2016, they rebranded back to CBS46. News/Station Presentation Branding History * Channel 46 (1984-1987) * Fox 46 (1987-1995) * CBS 46 (1995-1996, 2002-2013, 2016-present) * WFPA (1996-2002) * CBS Peoria (2013-2016) Newscast Title History * Fox 46 News (1993-1995) * CBS 46 News (1995-1996, 2016-present) * WFPA News (1996-2002) * CBS 46 Eyewitness News (2002-2013) * CBS Peoria News (2013-2016) News Music History *Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer Company (1993-1995) *Millennium 3 - Shelly Palmer Company (1995-1997) *Image News - Gari Media (1997-2005) *Firepower News - 615 Music (2005-2008) *Viral - 360 Music (2008-2010) *Frequency - 360 Music (2010-2013) *Breakthrough - 360 Music (2013-2016) *High Velocity (V.2) - (2016-present) Slogan History *North-Central Illinois's Information Station (1996-2000) *Knowing Our Community (2000-2005) *Live, Local, Late Breaking (2002-2005) *On Your Side (2005-2013) *Connecting Peoria, Bloomington, and All of North-Central Illinois (2008-2010) *Coverage You Can Count On (2010-2016) *Working For You (2016-present) Station Slogan History * Channel 46. Your Home for Entertainment (1984-1987) * Don't Let Fox 46 Weekends Pass You By! (1987-1988) * Fox 46, This is the Year! (1988-1990) * It's on Fox 46! (1990-1992) * Everybody Knows It's on Fox 46! (1992-1993) * Fox 46: You're Watching It! (1993-1994) * It Could Only Happen On Fox 46 (1994) * Fox 46 is Kickin' It! (1994-1995) * You're on CBS 46 (1995-1996) * Welcome Home to WFPA (1996-1997) * The Address is WFPA...Welcome Home (1997-1999) * The Address is WFPA (1999-2000) * WFPA, It's All Here (2000-2002) * CBS 46, It's All Here (2002-2005) * Everybody's Watching CBS 46 (2005-2006) * We Are CBS 46 (2006-2009) * Only CBS 46, Only CBS (2009-2012; 2016-present) * Only CBS Peoria, Only CBS (2013-2016) Voiceover History *Live from WFPA:Peoria-Bloomington. This is Fox46 News at 9 (1993-1995) *Right Now at 10 O'Clock. This is CBS46 News. (1995-1996) *From North-Central Illinois's Information Station. This is WFPA News at 10. (1996-1997) *Right Now at 10, From North-Central Illinois's Information Station. This is WFPA News. (1997-2000) *Live. See What's Happening Right Now in North Central Illinois. On WFPA News at 10:Knowing Our Community (2000-2002) *Live, Local, Late Breaking at 10. This is CBS46 Eyewitness News:Knowing Our Community (2002-2005) *Live from WFPA-TV. This is CBS46 Eyewitness News at 10. On Your Side. (2005-2008) *Live and Connecting Peoria, Bloomington, and all of North-Central Illinois. This is CBS46 Eyewitness News at 10. On Your Side. (2008-2010) *Live from WFPA-TV:The Station That's On Your Side. And Online at wfpatv.com. CBS46 Eyewitness News at 10 Starts Right Now. Coverage You Can Count On. (2010-2013) *Now with Coverage You Can Count On, This is CBS Peoria News @ 10 (2013-2016) *Now from WFPA:The Station That's Working For You. This is CBS46 News at 10 (2016-present) Station ID History *You're Watching WIPA, Channel 46 in Peoria. (1984-1987) *This is Fox 46. WFPA in Peoria. (1987-1988) *You're Watching FOX Television in Peoria. WFPA Fox 46. (1988-1992) *This is WFPA, Fox 46. Serving ALL of Central Illinois. (1992-1995) *This is CBS 46. (1995-1996) *This is WFPA. CBS for Central Illinois. (1996-1999) *You're Watching WFPA. The Station Serving You! (1999-2002) *This is CBS 46. WFPA in Peoria. (2002-2007) *You're Watching CBS 46, WFPA. Your CBS Station in Central Illinois. (2007-2011) *You're Watching WFPA CBS Peoria. Your Station For News and Entertainment. (2011-2015) *This is WFPA CBS 46. Your Station For Balanced News and Entertainment. (2015-present) Ownership History *Community Television (1984-1985) *North Star Media (1985-1991) *Columbus Media III (1991-1994) *Belo/BeloOne (1994-2017) *RainbowDash72 (2017-Present) Programming Schedule from 1997-1998 Gallery wipa.png|WFPA Logo (As WIPA, 1984-1987) wfpa87.png|WFPA Logo (1987-1990) wfpa90.png|WFPA Logo (1990-1993) wfpa93.png|WFPA Logo (1993-1995) wfpa95.png|WFPA Logo (1995-1996) Fpacbs.png|WFPA Logo (1996-1999) Entertainmenttonight.png|WFPA "Entertainment Tonight" promo from May 1998. wfpa99.png|WFPA Logo (1999-2002) Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Wfpa16.png|WFPA Logo (2002-2013) Wfpa.png|WFPA Logo (2013-2016) Cbs4616.png|WFPA Logo (September 2016-June 2017) 46now.png|WFPA News Open (September 2016-June 2017) cbs46theme.png|WFPA L3 (2016-June 2017) WFPA-CBS46.png|WFPA Logo (June 2017-present) Category:Peoria Category:Illinois Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Former Fox network affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1984 Category:Channel 46 Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:CBS Affiliates Owned By RainbowDash72 Category:RainbowDash72